charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
P. Baxter
P. Baxter (September 1897 - December 1970) was a good witch born in the Warren line with the power of molecular deceleration or molecular immobilization. She was the daughter of Philippa Warren and a niece to Brianna Warren and Lola Mack. P. Baxter lived in the manor back in the 1920s with her two cousins P. Bowen and P. Russell, when she ran a speakeasy during the prohibition. This was possibly where Piper's enjoyment at running establishments such as P3 & her restaurant that she opened after season 8 originated. Baxter died in December 1970 which gave her time to meet her great-granddaughter Prue who was born on October 28th, 1970, though it was never mentioned if she did or did not. She is the one who suggested to Bowen that it was time to kill Russell, as she had been turned evil (and immortal by way of a magic pendant) by her lover, a warlock named Anton. She is the past life of Piper Halliwell, her great-grandaughter, who was born 2 years after Baxter died. Powers & Abilities We only saw Baxter use her power once during the episode "Pardon My Past". When Anton tried to strangle her she threw out her hands as Pipers does when she wishes to freeze something. However, he tried to fight through it and, being an upper level warlock, this rsulted in her power only decelerating him for a very short period of time. Hence it is clear that her past life's power was Molecular Immobilization, or at least a weaker version of it, possibly even Molecular Deceleration. This is backed up by the fact that Leo stated powers grow stronger in the future lives if past lives used them well, and recede if they were abused (as was the case with Russells pyrokinesis.) So Piper's power would probably be the same, but stronger. It is implied that her first name is Patricia. Also, as a witch she could also cast spells, make potions and scry. Image:BowenwithBaxter.jpg|Baxter giving Bowen the spell to destroy Russell Image:BaxterRussell.jpg|Baxter holding down her cousin Russell to cast a spell on her Romantic & Family life For an unspecified amount of time Baxter had an intense love affair with Leo's past life but dropped him for Gordon Johnson. In 1937, Baxter was in Boston, Massachusetts when she gave birth to her daughter Penelope (Johnson) with her husband, Gordon (Dan Gordon's past life) in a hotel room, a breach birth as it were. This was mentioned in "That '70s Episode. This makes her the only cousin out of herself, Bowen and Russell to marry and have children, although certainly not the only one to fall in love. Appearances P. Baxter appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 2 - :Pardon My Past Notes *Penny once mentioned to Paige Matthews that Paige had her mother (Baxter's) eyes. Which is ironic since Baxter looked exactly like Piper. However, Leo said that the only reason that Phoebe recognized P. Baxter as Piper is because their souls recognized each other, which also meant that P. Baxter would have seen Phoebe Halliwell as Pearl Russell. Therefore, P. Baxter could have looked completely different. ("Happily Ever After") Image:Russelljohnsonbaxter.jpg|P. Russell, P. Baxter and G. Johnson Image:RusselCousins.jpg|Russell, Baxter and Bowen Image:BowenBaxterRussell.jpg See Also *P. Russell *P. Bowen *Gordon Johnson Baxter, P. Baxter, P. Baxter, P.